Kissy Kissy
by OokamiJudge
Summary: Just a random little song fic, read and enjoy the WAFF


Disclaimer: I don't own House or the song which is 'Kissy Kissy' by Smile. I blame this one on the Anarchy demanding a fic that was a "happy fluffy fic" for House, Chase, and Wilson after I killed them all in 'Suicide is Painless' heh

**I'm a girl, you're a boy  
We're too old to play with toys  
Won't you tell me what's your name?  
You could be my brand new game  
You begin and roll the dice  
I would smile and break the ice  
Tell me how could I resist when you're my favorite kiss**

"Come on Greg, don't you think you're a bit old for toys?" Chase asked eyeing the toy handcuff the other man held.

"Of course that's why I'm giving them to you." and with that House made his way right up to the other man where sat on his bed.

As House made his way toward the younger man he decided to back up not entirely sure he liked the sound of that. He didn't get too far though before he backed right into him. Wilson wrapped his arms around the youngest member of the group holding him still "It's just a present don't you want it?" James asked easily distracting the man in his arms from his escape as he ran his hands over his chest.

"Umm no?" Robert replied leaning into the embrace despite himself.

"Of course you do, you're the one started this I'm just finishing it." House put in as the cuffs clicked into place around both of Chase's wrists.

**Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy take my hand and come along with me  
Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy love is grand with you my sugar bee**

Chase hardly noticed the cuffs though he was a bit too distracted by Wilson's lips on his own. They had been at this for how long now? He didn't remember actually it had been a while he knew that, and he had been the one to start it all. He had been the one to approach House first one day in his office. He had been the one to kiss him first. And he had been the one to push House into his chair and suck him off.

**See the moon and see the sun, shining down on everyone  
They know how in love we are, I heard them tell it to a star  
There's no mountain, there's no sea that could keep your love away from me  
No matter what the distance is, you're still my favorite kiss**

No one at work really knew about this, at least not exactly. They knew that House suddenly seemed happier, that Chase seemed to laugh less at his stupid jokes, and that Wilson didn't seem to bother House so much over well anything. So sure they had an idea or five, but no one knew for sure. Still the ones who thought it was what it was thought them in love. Just one look at House /smiling/ could tell you that. The way that Chase teased House as much as House did him. The way that Wilson always seemed to have lunch waiting for House and never even commented like he once had. No they had a good idea even if no one knew for sure they all thought it. Well and some of the things that they did, going out of their way to help each other? Not normal especially from House, so yes they thought even if they didn't know.

**Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy take my hand and come along with me  
Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy love is grand with you my sugar bee**

How long had it been? Days? Weeks? Months? Gregory couldn't remember anymore. He could still remember the day his ducky had cornered him in his office and caught him in a kiss before shoving him into his chair. That was how it had started just them. He was as addicted to those lips he captured when James released them as he had been that day. He might have been stunned at first, but still he had quickly found he liked them.

**La la la, tell me what your secret is  
La la la, why won't you let me know  
La la la, nothing makes me feel like this  
La la la, cause you're my favorite kiss**

It had taken him a while to figure out what was going on with House and Chase. Quite a while actually. He had asked both men more then once and asked them just as many times why they wouldn't tell him, but they wouldn't answer his question either of them. He stripped off his shirt tossing it behind him and off the bed, they had stripped Chase, but hadn't gotten to much else just yet.

**Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy take my hand and come along with me  
Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy love is grand with you my sugar bee**

He didn't know which one he liked better Chase or House and he never tried to decide, not since he finally found out. It had been late and he had been about to leave. The blinds in House's office were drawn, but his lights were on. He had gone to ask him why he was still there and had walked into one very /odd/ scene. Chase was attempted to handcuff House to his chair and wasn't winning, actually he thought he might be losing considering he was naked and House was dressed. Well losing or being rejected and not taking no for an answer.

He must have spaced out at the sight or something thought because next thing he knew he was being dragging into the office and he heard the lock clicking behind him. Wilson hadn't gotten to do anything else though before he suddenly found his hands cuffed behind his back and he was face down on the floor. What had gotten him more then that though was the "I said try it on him, not kill him." from House.

**Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy take my hand and come along with me  
Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy love is grand with you my sugar bee**

So yes Chase had started the toys and turn about was fair play, even if they had both gotten him back. Several times even for the one maybe two times a peace they had been 'caught' by the youngest of the group. While House kept said boy occupied James finished with his stripping and took over the torment. By the time they got done with Chase he was begging and his cuffed hands were gripping the pillow above his head so hard his knuckles were white.

**La la la, tell me what your secret is  
La la la, why won't you let me know  
La la la, nothing makes me feel like this  
La la la, cause you're my favorite kiss**

When all three were late the next day, Wilson missing an appointment with a patent and House and Chase being needed for a case of their own it was Cameron who came to track House down hoping he knew where the other two lived. When the door was answered by a half awake and half dressed Chase instead of a grouchy House she was glad she hadn't jus gone in. "He's sleeping and you know how grouchy he is when you wake him up." Was he rather blunt reply to the woman his brain still trying to wake up with the rest of him enough to care that he had just answer House's door half naked.

"House wouldn't answer the phone and we have a case. I need to find Dr. Wilson too, he is late."

"Didn't I just say he was asleep? Who answers the phone when they are sleeping." Chase grumbled before making his way back towards the bedroom with nothing more then a "Get in and close the door." As he went.

It was hard to tell if Cameron's face could have gotten anymore red when it wasn't just House and Chase that returned a short while later, but Wilson too and he was missing his tie and only had his shirt done half up while grumbling something under his breath that sounded like it was about House. Well everyone would know their secrete now, but they didn't care. Just meant that if they decided to handcuff Chase to House's chair during the middle of the day everyone would know why now.


End file.
